A Classic Courting
by PrettyPurr
Summary: Classic Sonic is back and he befriends and even crushes on the modern version of his fangirl, Amy Rose. But what happens when his Modern Counterpart has jealous feelings towards this? And how did Classic Sonic even time travel again? A Sonamy story. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It's Just Jealousy**

"Come on, Tails, gotta keep up!" Sonic called as he ran full speed across the Green Hill Zone with no sweat.

"S-Sonic, slow down!" Tails replied, as he struggled to fly behind him. After defeating Dr. Eggman, Sonic did nothing but relax and run around free like always. He felt even more confident and cocky in his abilities and speed; whenever there was a crisis, the blue blur would come to the world's aid.

Sonic stopped in front of a peaceful field of grass and flowers. He admired the nature and beauty, it kept him running and protecting the world of Mobius. His sidekick finally caught up to Sonic and panted.

"Tails, you look tired." Sonic commented.

"Because you go so fast, Sonic. What's the rush?" Tails asked.

The hedgehog shrugged. "It's just me running with the wind. You know how-"

"SONIC!" a voice suddenly called.

Sonic and Tails looked behind and saw sweet Amy Rose, Sonic's number one fan and self proclaimed girlfriend, running after him.

"Look, it's Amy!" Tails said.

"And that's my cue to juice." Sonic replied before running away, dragging Tails along with him.

"Sonic, come back!" Amy called, trying to keep up with him. The blue hedgehog's speed only increased and soon he was nowhere to be seen. Amy decided to stop and give up, saddened by Sonic's rejection.

"It's not fair...why can't he just slow down for me. I'm always there for him!.." Amy said frustrated. The pink hedgehog sighed and sat on the grass.

Suddenly there was another blur running across the grass. The speedy figure stopped when it saw Amy sad. The figure revealed to be Classic Sonic, a smaller, chubbier, beady eyed, lighter furred version of the blue hero himself.

The little guy looked dazed at Amy at first, she was a real babe in his eyes. But then he looked at the girl with concern, feeling sympathy. He grabbed a pink daisy before sprinting to the pink hedgehog, holding it out to her.

"What's this?" Amy asked, slightly shocked at what she saw. "Sonic, you're back!..but you look so much younger...unless…are you..?"

Classic Sonic nodded and gave a thumbs up, which was his reply to her.

"You're that other Sonic!" Amy proclaimed. The pink hedgehog grabbed him and squeezed him tightly in a hug while gushing. Classic Sonic wiggled around uncomfortably but blushed as his face was pressed by the girl's bust. He noted at how tall and how beautiful she's grown.

Amy placed the younger Sonic down and smiled. "You are just so cute!" she squeed. Classic Sonic gave a cocky smirk feeling proud at how he was, getting girls' attention.

"He's so small...this will be the perfect opportunity to practice for when me and my Sonic have a baby!" Amy thought, fantasizing about Sonic and her married, having a child in the future. She suddenly snapped out of her daydream and smiled warmly at the younger Sonic.

"Would you like to come to my house for some tea and cake?" Amy asked.

Classic Sonic nodded excitedly before walking hand and hand with Amy to her house. Meanwhile Sonic and Tails were behind the bushes, while the two tailed fox kept an eye out for them.

"I wonder how that other Sonic got back here?" Tails thought, mentally trying to figure out an explanation. "Unless some of the particles from the time warp are still around.."

"Is she gone?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Sonic, she's gone." Tails replied before Sonic peaked out the bushes. The blue hedgehog's eyes widened seeing Amy Rose walking home with his younger self. The two seemed happy with each other's company and unlike the Modern Sonic, Classic Sonic didn't run from her.

"Why is the other me here?! And why isn't he running from Amy of all people?!" Sonic asked.

"I don't know..I have a theory that-"

"And where are they going?!" Sonic interrupted. Tails rolled his eyes.

"Sonic, why do you care? You always run away from her." Tails recalled.

"Well yeah but…" Sonic started, trying to figure out an excuse. Suddenly an idea popped into Tails' brain.

"You're jealous!" Tails proclaimed.

"WHAT?! No I'm not!" Sonic protested.

"Then why do you care about who Amy hangs out with?" Tails asked. "They look happy." he added, which made Sonic cringe inside. "It's normal to feel jealous when a girl you love is with another guy, even though the guy is well...you...I guess…"

"Do you know where they're going?" Sonic asked, ignoring the fox.

"Amy asked him to come over to her house for some tea and cake." Tails replied.

"Great. Let's go!" Sonic instructed, grabbing Tails before running to Amy's house. The blue hero immediately wanted to get to the bottom of this.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: You Can Talk?!**

After arriving to her home, Amy was frosting her cake in the kitchen while Classic Sonic sat on the couch being a good, smiling kid. He waited patiently which was rare of him to do. Meanwhile Modern Sonic and Tails spied on him from outside by looking through her window.

"Look at him….smiling all innocent..I know he's planning something…" Sonic whispered as he gritted his teeth.

"Sonic, relax. What could he do?" Tails sanely asked.

"Anything, Tails, anything. For example, why is he waiting patiently? I don't do that." Sonic commented.

"You do have a point…" Tails said, as they watched Amy come in the living room, holding a delicious cake with pink frosting and a cherry on top.

"Look, he's clearly trying to kiss up to her." Sonic said as he continued to watch them.

Amy sat next to Classic Sonic and started to slice a piece of cake for him. The younger hero was quite excited to eat Amy's cake.

"Here comes the plane!" Amy cheered, as she fed a forkful of cake to the younger Sonic. He didn't seem to mind this treatment from her, in fact her quite enjoyed the blue hedgehog chewed and swallowed his cake and smiled for more.

"Aww, look at you gobbling it up." Amy gushed before feeding him more.

"It is kinda cute to look at." Tails commented as he watched them. Suddenly he heard Modern Sonic started to growl next to him with his fists clenched. A dark aura surrounded Sonic. He never felt this way about anything unless it was something very serious.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Sonic asked darkly, before going to the front door.

"Sonic..what are you doing?" Tails asked as the blue hedgehog knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Amy called out. The pink hedgehog answered the door and Sonic's dark aura quickly disappeared, bringing Sonic back to his calm, cool, collected self.

"Oh hey, Ames." Sonic greeted calmly.

"Sonic! What are you doing here?" she asked cheerfully.

"Oh you know just...passing through the neighborhood, stopping by." Sonic replied nonchalantly.

"Sonic, she doesn't live in a neighborhood." Tails correctly.

"It's just an expression!" Sonic snapped.

"Tails, you're here too?" Amy asked. The two tailed fox chuckled and approached her.

"Yep, good to see you, Amy." Tails said.

The pink hedgehog giggled. "Well since the two of you are here, why don't you come in for some cake?"

"Finally, some food!" Tails cheered before coming in.

"Sure, whatever." Sonic replied cooly as he walked in.

"Oh yeah, Sonic. There's an old friend in the living room." Amy informed.

Classic Sonic turned to the friends and did a backflip, which was his greeting towards them.

"Oh hey, it's the other you, Sonic!" Tails said. "How's it going?" he asked, giving the classic hero a high five.

"Yeah Yeah, I see him." Sonic replied, annoyed at his younger self. Amy sliced Sonic and Tails each slices of cake and served them. Tails enjoyed his piece while Sonic only glared at Amy fork-feeding his younger self and the fact that he was enjoying all this attention and smothering.

"Aww..you're so cute!" Amy cheered. "Like a little baby."

"Amy, he's not a baby, you know. He can feed himself." Sonic commented.

The pink hedgehog sighed softly. "Sonic, it's just me feeding 's no harm in it."

Classic Sonic nodded and stuck his tongue out at his Modern version without Amy knowing. Sonic saw this and growled quietly, trying not to let his anger out to strangle him.

"Oh I almost forgot, I should make some tea!" Amy said before heading to the kitchen, leaving the boys alone.

Sonic turned to his attention to his baby self with a scowl on his face. "Just what do you think you're doing? Coming over here and taking over!" he asked.

Classic Sonic had a confused expression on his face, giving his older self the silent treatment. Suddenly Sonic slapped his younger self across the cheek.

"Idiot, I KNOW you can talk!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic!" Tails called.

"Whoa! Way past uncool." Classic Sonic commented as he rubbed his cheek.

Tails' eyes widened while Sonic remained unfazed. "You can talk?!"

"Yes, he can talk! Don't you remember meeting me?!" Sonic asked.

"Of course I do, but why didn't he talk the last time he was here?" Tails asked.

"Because that'd take away the purpose of being cute. Besides I'm all action, no talk. Unlike this loser." Classic Sonic bragged as he pointed to his older self.

"Oh bullshit, you cocky little bastard!" Sonic protested. The older Sonic sighed. "Never thought I'd say this but...now I know how Eggman feels.."

"Eggman? You mean Robuttnik?" the younger Sonic asked.

"No, I mean Eggman!" Sonic replied. "He changed his name or whatever."

Suddenly Amy came back holding a tray with her tea set. "I'm back with the tea!" she cheered before placing the tea set down on the table. Classic Sonic gave Amy a wink and a thumbs up.

"By the way...I heard another voice in here." Amy said.

"Yeah, it was him!" Sonic said as he pointed to the chubbier Sonic stuffing his face with cake. Classic Sonic protested by nodding no and pointed to his mouth, indicating that he can't talk.

"Sonic, he can't talk. He's just a little guy." Amy said as she patted Classic Sonic's head.

"He's not that little!" he protested. "I swear he was talking to me!"

Tails sighed, annoyed at his best friend. "It was me, Amy." he admitted.

The pink hedgehog turned her attention to Tails. "What? It was you, Tails?"

"Y-Yeah, I've been trying to get into voice acting as a side hobby..ya know? I'm kinda passionate about it." Tails lied nervously.

Amy smiled, buying into the lie. "Oh, well that was great! In fact...it sounded so familiar..I can't remember when I heard it before...Oh well."

Tails sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…" he thought.

"Oh right! I had an old sweater that I knitted for incase me and you have kids, Sonic! I'm gonna put it on your mini cute self!" Amy proclaimed before running to her room to retrieve it.

"Why did you lie to her?" Sonic whispered.

"Because I was getting tired and he clearly wasn't gonna prove that he could talk. "Tails replied.

"Fine..and you, why aren't you talking?!" Sonic asked his younger self.

Classic Sonic licked the frosting off his fingers. "Because to look cute, duh." he replied.

"Fine, whatever. Question is, why aren't you running away from Amy aka, Amy Rose, aka Rosey the Rascal, aka my stalker?!" Sonic asked.

The younger Sonic shrugged. "Cause she's pretty cool and besides...she turned into a complete babe!" he replied.

"Did you just call Amy a babe?" Sonic asked.

"So what if I did?" Classic Sonic asked.

"Whatever, you need to go back to your time and stay there. Also why do you talk like that?!" Sonic asked.

"Because I represented everything cool in my time." Classic Sonic replied. "You ask too many questions, old man."

"Old man?! I'm only sixteen!" Sonic protested.

"I'm baaaack." Amy cheered, returning to the living room while holding up a small red sweater. Classic Sonic did a backflip on the couch, which was his greeting.

"Well, I heard some more voice acting in here, Tails. You amaze me." Amy commented.

"Hehe, thanks Amy. Like I said, I've always been passionate about voices." Tails lied again.

Amy turned her attention to the younger blue hedgehog. "By the way, would you like to hang out with me, Sonic?"

"No thanks, I'm busy later on." Sonic replied, not aware that she wasn't talking to him.

"Uh..I wasn't talking to you..I was asking your younger self." Amy corrected. Classic Sonic nodded and gave Amy a wink before she put on the sweater on him.

"Of course…" Sonic muttured.

"I know that you're busy, so I don't wanna be a bother to you." Amy replied, keeping her friendly smile.

Sonic blushed a subtle shade of red. "But you're not a bother.." he thought.

Classic Sonic admired himself in Amy's sweater, it was quite a perfect fit for him. "Oh you look so adorable in that!" she cheered. "Well, I'm gonna get my purse and then you and me can walk around town." Amy said before heading to her room.

Sonic waited for Amy to leave before turning to his younger self. "You don't even like wearing sweaters!" he protested.

"How would you know?" Classic Sonic bragged.

"BECAUSE I AM YOU!" Sonic snapped. "AND I HATE SWEATERS!"

"Chill, Phil. Some people can change their mind." Classic Sonic corrected, which made his older self growl.

"You little bastard…" Sonic muttered, having his hands ready to strangle him.

"Okay, I'm back!" Amy cheered as she returned with her small pink purse. "Ready to go?"

Classic Sonic nodded and ran towards her. Sonic noticed that his younger self was definitely shorter than the girl. It made him think about how grown up he was now, considering that he was taller than her now.

"Well since you're leaving, we better leave too."Tails said, feeling awkward. "Thanks for the cake."

"Oh, no problem." Amy replied. "By the way, Tails, you should really do something with your voice acting. You could go far in it."

"Hehe, yeeeeah but you know, I have to be ready for inventions for when Eggman attacks again, but thanks Amy." Tails replied as they all headed outside.

"I see, well bye you two." Amy said, before facing the younger Sonic. "Come on, Sonic."

Classic Sonic nodded and held Amy's hand as they walked away. Amy giggling at the Classic Sonic acting goofy practically made Sonic green with envy. That little guy was funny despite not even talking to her. Sonic wanted her to laugh at her jokes and think that he was the coolest.

"Never thought myself would be my competition…" Sonic thought as he glared at the younger Sonic.

"Can we go home now?" Tails asked as he yawned.

"No way, we're following them!" Sonic replied as he grabbed his best friend's hand and ran after Amy.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reverse Stalking**

While Sonic and Tails were spying, Amy and Classic Sonic were strolling around Station Square admiring the area. While this wasn't Sonic's idea of a place to live in due to the busy streets of the city, it was quite nice to hang out there especially with Amy. The pink hedgehog would do nothing but spoil the younger hedgehog with food such as chili dogs, ice cream, and cotton candy , which pissed off his modern self.

Also he enjoyed Amy's constant chatting. He was quiet, so it was like she had a little listener. She also doted on him how a mother would dote on her baby, while Classic Sonic saw her as a crush he'd have on an older woman.

"Why are we doing this?" Tails asked.

"Shhhh!" Sonic shushed, while he held a chili dog in his hand.

"Look it's great that we got chili dogs...even though I was the one who treated us..but can't we just leave them alone?" Tails suggested.

"No!" Sonic replied, before finishing his chili dog with cheese topped on it. "There's something not right, he's kissing up to her!"

"Maybe he's just a gentlemen." Tails said.

"I can be a gentlemen too, you know." Sonic protested.

"I mean...you've missed her dates before without giving notice." Tails replied. "Last I checked, that's not what a gentlemen does."

"Well..one time I got sucked into a story book about King Arthur unintentionally." Sonic said.

The fox shrugged. "With all the things happening to us over the years, I won't even question it."

"Let's get out of the city and go to the flower fields." Amy suggested, Classic Sonic nodded and held her hand, walking out to the city.

"Guess we follow them?" Tails asked, annoyed.

"You guessed it." Sonic replied, before taking his best friend to follow Amy again.

After arriving to the beautiful open fields, Amy sat down on the flower fields along with Classic Sonic. The younger blue hedgehog gave Amy a yellow daisy with a smile.

"Thank you.." Amy replied, trying to keep her smile. Classic Sonic looked at the girl with concern, in which Amy caught on.

"Oh, it's nothing..this day was nice and all..but I wish Sonic did this with me..the Sonic in my time..or at least..slow down once in awhile for me." she admitted. Classic Sonic felt confused, which was Amy's cue to explain.

"I mean...I know he's busy with saving the world and running..but I wish he could spend time with me...I'm there for him..I'd do anything for him..I mean, I don't think I'm a bad person..right?" she asked.

Classic Sonic nodded no immediately, saying that Amy was far from a bad person. He acknowledged that he stalked her a lot but her caring, considerate qualities outweighed her flaws. Besides, she was still a young girl excited to see her hero.

"Thank you, so much.." Amy replied, giving Classic Sonic a kiss on his cheek. The younger Sonic blushed deeply and his body felt like putty in her arms.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails finally found them before quickly hiding.

"That little bastard is still there!" Sonic growled.

"Calm down, Sonic…" Tails suggested.

Amy stood up. "How about I get us some lemonade, my house is nearby." she suggested. Classic Sonic nodded and smiled at her, indicating a yes.

"Be right back!" Amy said as she left to go back to her house.

Sonic and Tails popped out of the bushes to run up to the younger Sonic. Sonic felt quite furious, he wanted him to leave and go back to his time.

"Alright, you little ass, it's time for you to leave!" Sonic proclaimed.

Classic Sonic crossed his arms and shook his head. "You're still following me?" he asked.

"How did you know I was following you?!" Sonic asked.

"You forget that I'm you, I know these things." Classic Sonic replied. "Besides, you're not very good at spying."

Sonic growled and clenched his fists. "That's it, you're going back to your world!" Sonic declared as he picked up his younger self.

"Hey, let me go!" Classic Sonic protested as he shook. "I honestly had no idea how I got here!"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Tails asked.

"All I remember is running with the Tails from my time across Green Hill, then a big purple portal took us in and I fell here." Classic Sonic explained. "Ever since, me and my Tails have been separated."

"So why are you with Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I was running around to look for Tails, but I saw the most beautiful, gorgeous, mundo hot babe and she was sad, so I went and comforted her and we started hanging out." Classic Sonic replied.

"Will you stop calling her a babe?! Who still says that?!" Sonic asked.

"Seems like you forget your roots." Classic Sonic commented.

"Sonic!" a childlike voice called out. Suddenly a smaller, younger, beady eyed version of Tails flew towards the group.

"Tails!" Classic Sonic called out.

"Hey, it's me!" Tails said. "Long time no see." he added, giving the younger fox a high five.

"You too!" Classic Tails replied. "Anyways, what's going on?" he asked.

"Ask him." Classic Sonic deadpanned.

"Oh shut up!" Sonic snapped. "Are you here to take him back to your time?!" he asked.

"Yep, according to my calculations, the time particles should be back soon at the tall rock in Green Hill." Classic Tails replied.

"Bout time." Sonic said before putting his younger self down.

"Listen Tails' or Tailses or...whatever, both of you, ya mind if me and this dope have a talk in private?" Classic Sonic asked.

Sure thing!" Both foxes said in unison before flying off.

Classic Sonic sat down followed by Sonic. They both looked at the open flower fields. "So..what do you want?" Sonic asked.

"Listen..after hanging out with Amy all day..I have a totally new perspective of her." Classic Sonic said, which sparked Sonic's curiosity. "I mean, she's not all bad..she's actually very sweet and all that jazz, don't ya think?"

"Yeah..I guess…" Sonic replied.

"So, appreciate her more, man. Cause I've never seen a girl more dedicated than this one. Like never." Classic Sonic said. "And I know I sound like a hypocrite, cause I run from Amy all the time back in my timezone..but..I'm gonna try to show that I care for her more besides saving her from trouble."

"Hm..guess you're right...wise words from a runt.." Sonic commented.

"Well you don't wanna doubt us runts yet." Classic Sonic said. "By the way...when did my eyes turn green?"

"You know..I really don't know...it just happened." Sonic replied.

"Sonic!" Classic Tails called out. "We need to go! The portal's gonna appear soon."

"Coming, Little buddy!" Classic Sonic replied before looking at Sonic. "Remember what I said, man."

"Yeah...thanks, man." Sonic replied as both Sonics gave each other a thumbs younger Sonic ran off to follow his sidekick while Sonic watched them go away.

"He's not bad…" Sonic thought.

"Sonic?!" a voice called out. Sonic turned around and saw Amy with a tray of lemonade.

"Hey Ames." the blue hedgehog replied.

"Sonic..my Sonic…" Amy whispered to herself. Sonic gave a small smile as Amy sat next to him.

"Where did the other Sonic go?" she asked.

"He had somewhere to go to..so..he asked me to join you." Sonic replied with a nervous smile. Amy smiled warmly and poured a cold glass of lemonade, she handed him some lemonade and they relaxed on the open fields on their own.

"Amy…?"

"Yeah Sonic…?"

"How are you..?" Sonic asked which made Amy blush.

"I'm good, you?" she asked.

"Fine.." he replied, making an awkward silence between them. Sonic looked at her and checked her out subtly. His heart was pounding and butterflies were in his stomach.

"Amy...I just wanted you to know...I appreciate you." he said.

"Oh Sonic..you mean it?" she asked as her eyes brightened up.

"Of course, bab-..er I mean, Amy." Sonic replied, mentally catching himself. Amy giggled which made Sonic smile.

"Her laugh is so cute.." he thought. "Everything about her is cute...everything..."

"Amy.." he whispered, slowly leaning into her.

"S-Sonikku.." Amy whispered back closing her eyes, preparing for a kiss.

Suddenly Classic Sonic ran in in between them, kissing Amy instead. Sonic's eyes widened while Amy continued the kiss with Classic Sonic. After the kiss, Amy opened her eyes shocked at what she just did.

Classic Sonic winked at her before running off, leaving an angered Sonic behind.

"That….little….SHIT!" Sonic yelled before running after the younger Sonic. Classic Sonic ran while sticking his tongue out at him.

"Sonic, hurry up!" Classic Tails called out, going into the large purple portal.

"Coming, little buddy!" Classic Sonic replied before running into the portal.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sonic yelled, before accidentally jumping into the portal with them. The portal immediately disappeared.

"Sonic!" Amy called out, running towards Tails. "Tails, were did Sonic go?" she asked.

"He went into a portal." Tails replied calmly.

"What?! We need to get him back! He could be anywhere!" Amy panicked.

Tails sighed. "I'm never gonna get any sleep…" he thought.

"I'll make some calculations to see when the portal will come back." Tails replied, tiredly.

"Oh Sonic..I hope you're safe…" Amy thought to herself.

 **To be continued..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Classic Love and Boom! Chasing**

Meanwhile, Classic Sonic was warped to his world. He immediately ran across the Green Hill while all the animals jumped for joy. He stopped and gave his trademark thumbs up, but noticed that Tails was missing.

"Wonder where Tails got warped to…" Classic Sonic thought before shrugging. "Oh well."

Suddenly the blue blur saw a small pink hedgehog sitting in the flower fields. She wore a green shirt and a orange tutu skirt. Her quills were in the same style as Sonic's but she had three bangs up front.

"That's Amy…" Classic Sonic thought. She looked kinda lonely which made the blue hedgehog feel concerned. He approached her while holding a pink daisy in his hand and held it to her.

"Hey Sonic." she greeted with a smile which made him blush.

"H-Hey...Ames...I just wanted to say that I appreciate you from all these years going on adventures with you." Sonic replied nervously. Amy took the flower.

"Thank you so much." she replied. "But we only met each other a few months ago." she giggled.

"Y-Yeah, you're right...it's just….well...gotta juice." he replied before running away full speed.

"Soniiic! Come back!" the young Amy called out, running after him. "Sonic! Wait! where are you going?! Come back!"

Meanwhile, Modern Sonic landed on a small island known as Seaside aka Bygone Island. He landed flat on his face after teleporting in the sky.

"Ow.." Sonic muttered, rubbing his head. He got up and sighed. "Why do these things happen to me...and where am I?" he asked, looking at his surroundings.

"Sonic?!" a voice called. Sonic turned around and saw Amy Rose running towards him, she was in a dress outfit and looked slightly taller and thinner.

"A-Amy!" he replied nervously. "I gotta run!" Sonic added before taking off.

"Wait, Sonic!" she called. "You promised you'd take my books back to the library!" Amy added.

Sonic stopped and went back to the girl. "Say whu?"

"Yeah, Sonic. You said you'd take my books back to the library before they close!" Amy said. "Did you forget already?"

"I don't even remember promising." Sonic replied as Amy handed him three books.

"Well you did." Amy said.

"Why can't you return them?" Sonic asked.

"Because I have a bunch of errands to do. I have to: Rebuild the orphanage, help plant the town garden, help the drama club rehearse for the play I wrote, bake a huge cake for Sticks's birthday party." Amy answered.

"Wait, who the hell is Sticks?" Sonic asked.

"Sticks, as in the badger, our friend." Amy replied. "Are you okay, Sonic? And why were you running away from me?" she asked.

"Well...cause I thought you were gonna force me to marry you..?" Sonic asked nervously.

"What?! That sounds terrible! I'd never do that!" Amy replied, shocked.

Sonic's eyes widened and his smile grew wide. "You..wouldn't?" he asked.

"Never." Amy said. "That would be childish!"

"She's so mature and independent…" Sonic thought.

"Yeah.." Sonic agreed in a daze as hearts formed in his eyes. "Marry me…"

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Amy Rose, please be my wife and I will give you the 10 hoglets you asked for!" Sonic declared.

"What? No! You're acting all weird!" Amy protested before running away. Sonic immediately chased after her while in a daze, while scooping up a bunch of flowers from the ground to give her.

"Pleassse!" he begged.

"NO! Sonic!" Amy called out.

"Lemme love you!" he replied. Meanwhile four figures were spying from behind a rock, checking out the situation.

"Wonder why there's another Sonic.." Tails asked.

"Wait, there's another Sonic? You mean I'm not crazy?!" a tall buff Knuckles asked.

"No Knuckles, you asked that five times already.." Tails replied.

"It's the evil alien apocalypse!" Sticks panicked.

"No Sticks.." Tails replied. "Anyways, what do you think, Sonic?" he asked, but he got no answer. "Sonic…?"

A dark aura surrounded the brown scarfed hedgehog and his fists were clenched. "That bastard...who does he think he is?!"

"Sonic…you okay?" Tails asked, which snapped him out to his calm self.

"Hehe, everything's fine here, no jealousy here." scarfed Sonic lied nervously. "I'm just gonna stalk..- er follow this other Sonic and maybe...kill him.." he replied, running after the two.

"Here we go again…" Tails murttured.

"You mean I'm not crazy?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles...you might as well have crazy as your middle name." Tails replied.

"I can do that?...Good, cause I was sick of the middle name Fistdreamer!" Knuckles proclaimed, which made Tails face palmed.

 **The End...**


End file.
